villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carl Johnson
Carl Johnson, commonly referred to as 'CJ ', is the main protagonist and the playable character of the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He was the first black protagonist in the Grand Theft Auto series and was voiced by rapper Young Maylay. Biography Carl Johnson was born in the crime ridden Los Santos suburb of Ganton. He had three siblings, 'Sweet', Kendl and Brian. At some point his father left the family. At some point Sweet, CJ and Brian befriended Lance 'Ryder' Wilson and Melvin 'Big Smoke' Harris and joined the gang known as the Grove Street Families. In the late 1980s Brian was killed and Carl was blamed for his death. After that he moved to Liberty City and did petty crimes and car thefts until 1992 when his mother Beverly accidentally got killed in a drive-by shooting. After arriving in Los Santos, Carl was kidnapped by members of the CRASH police force and was framed for the murder of a police officer. He returned to Grove Street and began to work for the Grove Street Families again. He also encountered a member of the Los Santos Aztecas named Cesar Vialpando, his sister Kendl's boyfriend. While on a mission to weaken the Ballas, Carl and Sweet discovered that Big Smoke and Ryder was working with Frank Tenpenny, the leader of CRASH as well as the Ballas. Carl then helped Sweet fight of Ballas members but was arrested by Tenpenny and was exiled to the vast countryside. During his time in the wilderness, Smoke, Ryder and the Ballas unleashes a wave of drugs onto the city. He befriends an aging hippie with a marijuana farm named the Truth and works with him for a while. He also forms a partnership with Cesar's deranged cousin, Catalina and robs "soft targets" with her until Carl wins a race against her new boyfriend, Claude. He wins a run-down San Fierro garage from Claude and begins fixing the business up. He also begins working for a blind triad leader nicknamed 'Woozie'. He and Cesar succeed in killing off Ryder when a corrupt government agent named Mike Toreno blackmails Carl into working with him, in return offering to release Sweet from prison. Later Carl ventures to the desert town of Las Venturas where he becomes Woozie's partner at his casino called the Four Dragons Casino. He also helps Woozie to get rid of the various mafia gangs that is causing him problems and infiltrates Salvatore Leone's gang. After some odd-jobs and a brief trip back to Liberty City Carl performs a daring heist on a casino Leone owns. He also becomes the manager of disgraced rapper Madd Dogg after thwarting a suicide attempt. More information coming soon! Category:Gangsters Category:Male Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Smugglers Category:Hijackers Category:Thugs Category:Vigilante Category:Mass Murderer Category:Betrayed villains Category:Humans Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenaries Category:Jerks Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Pimps Category:Burglars Category:Tragic Villain Category:True Neutral Category:On & Off Villains Category:Assassin Category:Living Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Honorable Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Swordsmen Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Outlaws Category:Anarchist Category:Siblings Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Pawns Category:Double Agent Category:Traitor Category:Henchmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Masked Villain Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bombers Category:Trap Master Category:Gamblers Category:Bikers Category:Singing Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Dimwits Category:Drowners Category:Archenemy Category:Boxers Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Shot Villains